<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blooming by partings_and_memories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335942">Blooming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories'>partings_and_memories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wevember [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEWE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blooming, Boba Date, F/M, Flowers, Spring, Wevember, date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a boba date with Harin, what more could you ask for?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ju Harin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wevember [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blooming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Y/N! Hurry up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m coming!” You rushed down as you tried to push your arms into your coat. You almost tripped on the stairs but luckily he caught you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be careful," he said, pecking your forehead, making you giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to head out?” He asked. You nodded as you took his hand in yours and headed out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air gave you a cosy feel. It wasn't that cold, but you wore a coat regardless. It was a thin one, just for fashion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You any Harin had decided to head out for a boba date. It was mainly your idea since you’ve been wanting boba, but Harin insisted you two should go out together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he’s your boyfriend, you couldn’t say no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you entered the boba place, Harin letting go of your hand and walking to the counter, ordering your go-tos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take too long for the orders to be finished. Taking yours and paying for them, you and Harin took a walk around the park. It was a peaceful park, not many people came around that area. It was like it’s just the two of you there. Hand in hand, your head resting on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look.” Harin pointed towards a bush. The flowers were blooming around this time of year and they were so beautiful. You walked towards them, can’t help but smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re so beautiful,” you murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as pretty as you, though,” Harin teased. You rolled your eyes, giving him a playful nudge, which he returned with a wet kiss on your cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what would be nice?” He asked. You replied with a simple shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin picked up a flower that had fallen onto the ground. It was still clean, despite being less fresh compared to the ones still intact. Harin gently pushed a strand of your hair back, slipping the flower onto your ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? You look prettier,” He said with a smile. Funnily, you didn’t notice how he already finished his boba a few seconds ago and already in the trash, but you did know you were blushing like mad because of his little action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin pulled you into a bear hug, his hand caressing your hair as he planted tiny kisses on your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harin stop, people are looking,” you whined as you squirmed in his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? Who are they to complain?” He chuckled before pulling away and kissing you once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where should we head next?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You intertwined your fingers with him, swinging it back and forth as you walked with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else do you want besides boba?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin shrugged. “I just wanted to go out with you, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I think I prefer staying at home. I can love you more that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I suppose you went home after that. You didn’t mind, you felt happier at home. After all, you’re with him. What more can you ask for?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn't one of my best works, I apologize ;;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>